<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun in Your Eyes by cherrybulbasaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658382">Sun in Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybulbasaur/pseuds/cherrybulbasaur'>cherrybulbasaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred said Gay Rights, Alfred suffers with PTSD, Arthur is mentioned if you squint, Brief Mentions of WWII, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Alfred, this is a really short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybulbasaur/pseuds/cherrybulbasaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The War has ended, leaving many nations distraught about the near and impending future. Feliks and Toris retreat to Alfred’s home in the countryside for a feeling of temporary safety.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toris could feel the warmth of the sun on his face, the morning coolness seemed to energize him. No matter how he tried to drift into slumber, nothing prevailed. </p>
<p>Feliks looked over. It had been quite a moment since he and Toris have been together like this. And the nation missed it. Every moment he was away from Toris he felt lost, stuck even.</p>
<p>The morning sun continued to shine through the window of Alfred’s living room. They had planned to stay there, until everything back home was fixed. It was hard for Toris to even think to go back. </p>
<p>America was surprisingly quiet in these times.</p>
<p>The American would walk aimlessly around his home in the countryside, looking over the mountains with an apprehension that could only be dealt out by war. His eyes never left the sky. Even waking up in the middle of the night to take a lap around the home. </p>
<p>He claimed he liked to feel secure. He wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Toris hated the new look of Alfred. It was a tough time and a damn shame seeing such an outstanding young nation turn into an adult in such a short amount of time. Arthur said it best once: </p>
<p>“That childish spark in his eyes left the second he saw his people die.”</p>
<p>Alfred had won the war physically, but mentally, the war beat him to a pulp. After all, there was no winning in war.</p>
<p>After his occurrence and assistance to Ivan, he had hesitated thinking of it. For at any mere second the War could start again. But, Alfred assured them it was over. The good guys won and everything would be fine. Was that even true?</p>
<p>Winning was bittersweet. It was what both of the nations wanted, yet, it was hard thinking of all the losses. All the fights were so gruesome. And yet, as they sat there on the couch of Alfred’s nice country establishment, they couldn’t help but think about the possible future ahead of them.</p>
<p>Felix had been sitting silently next to Toris, watching him as he breathed and as he tossed, trying to fall sleep. Felix looked around, the house was empty so to say. The only bustle that was heard was some softer radio jazz playing from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Toris could feel Feliks’ presence on his shoulder. He gazed down at his friend. “Are you alright?” </p>
<p>Feliks shrugged slightly, “I don’t think so.” </p>
<p>“That’s okay you know. Nobody is rushing you to be alright.” Toris sighed, glancing out the window.</p>
<p>Outside the window, the sun was rising. Toris and Feliks’ gaze met the back of Alfred’s head, a sugary soda in his hand. He stretched occasionally, yet his eyes remained glued to the newspaper and then occasionally to the road. </p>
<p>“I-“ Feliks started to say something but cut himself off. “I’m hurt. I’m so glad you’re here with me though.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Toris nuzzled his head onto the top of Feliks’. “Feliks, you have no idea.” </p>
<p>They both fluttered their eyes shut, breathing in and out as they took in the early morning sunshine. The front door opened, and shut softly after a moment. Toris squinted his eyes open to see a figure at the door.</p>
<p>“You two look cozy.” Alfred smiled warmly. “I’m glad you two are comfortable here…” </p>
<p>Toris wanted to jump up and run away at that moment. This kind of romantic setting and interaction was so taboo back home.</p>
<p>“Y-you… Don’t mind? Feliks and I…” Toris whispered, not wanting to wake Feliks.</p>
<p>“Toris,” Alfred sighed, “Some of the purest love I’ve ever seen sprouted from couples like you two.”</p>
<p>Toris smiled.</p>
<p>“It’s situations like this that convince me love is true and real. You really risk it all…” </p>
<p>“I would do it for the rest of time.” Toris nuzzled closer to the sleeping Feliks.</p>
<p>Alfred folded his newspaper under his arm, “You are braver than I ever could’ve imagined.” He sighed with a small smile on his face. And with that, Alfred took a few steps up the stairs. Only to turn back around and ask:</p>
<p>“Will you make a pitcher of lemonade? You make it well.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Toris grinned. “Not a problem.”</p>
<p>Alfred gave a thumbs up before walking up the rest of the stairs. Toris heard Alfred’s bedroom door close behind him. Probably heading back to bed.</p>
<p>Feliks let his hand linger and cup Toris’ face. “You… are my sun.” He murmured, his sleepy tone was barely audible. Toris tilted his head, it also seemed that a majority of that sentence was in Polish.</p>
<p>The brunette nation stared out the window, the sun started pouring into the living room. Toris closed his eyes, shielding his vision from the bright light. Feliks pushed Toris over gently into a lying position. The blond nation climbed next to Toris, turning his back to the sun.</p>
<p>Feliks blocked the sun, leaving Toris to a more restful nap. Toris grinned, brushing a piece of blond hair out of Feliks’ sight. </p>
<p>“I missed you, Toris.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too, Feliks.”</p>
<p>“Without you… my world was dark.” Feliks gave a sad frown.</p>
<p>Toris kissed Feliks’ frown, “Do not worry. We are safe.”</p>
<p>“For now…” Feliks echoed.</p>
<p>“For now is better than not at all.” Toris kissed Feliks’ forehead. “Now rest.”</p>
<p>They laid there, legs and arms intertwined. The sunshine that shone through the window warmed the room. Gently and tenderly, Feliks and Toris drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>